lo siento pero no te puedo dar lo que tu me das
by Sabaku No Lisseth
Summary: amistad, relacion y luego separacion. -un gusto shikamaru nara- -igual, sabaku no temari-
1. Chapter 1

NUEVA HISTORIA! Siiii :D Lo se, tengo muchos meces sin actualizar, lo siento pero es que el colegio me ha absorbido, debo decir que el fanfic de los sirvientes esta temporalmente pausado ya que lo arreglare, agradezco a los que dejan review y como ya salí a vacaciones puedo actualizar.

esta historia es cortita pero depende de uds si quieren continuación debo advertir que si quieren continuación los capítulos serán mas o menos cortos y tendrán drama, mucho drama, eso seria si quieren o no conti, besos! así que a leer!

* * *

"Lo siento pero no te puedo dar lo que tú me das"

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo un chico llamado Shikamaru Nara, de ojos y pelo café oscuro casi negro, con una piel no muy blanca ni muy oscura, una estatura de 1,78 cm, de 18 años.

- que sea pronto, por favor- dijo subiendo por la ventana del cuarto de ella.

-claro, pero estas bien- respondió una chica llamada Sabaku No temari. Ella era alta de 1,70 cm, ojos color esmeralda, de 15 años.

-ya llegue, ¿estás bien?- pregunto acercándose a shikamaru con una mirada preocupada.

-Recuerdas los papeles que tenía que buscar para el ingreso a la universidad- dijo shikamaru saliendo del marco de la ventana y quedando a poca distancia de ella.

- si cómo no recordarlos, me dijiste que tenias que ir a buscarlos en la dirección ¿Qué eran?- pregunto temari aunque en su mirada se podía ver preocupación y… ¿temor?

-eran las notas de presentación y resulta que eran suficientemente altas para entrar con una beca completa- dijo un muy emocionado Shikamaru sonriendo abiertamente.

-oye que bien te felicito-sonrió temari y abraso fuertemente a shikamaru para luego soltarlo- y ahora que piensas hacer- susurro.

- pues no lo sé, si voy entraría a la universidad en seis meces y espero pasar ese tiempo junto con mi mejor amiga-dijo shikamaru aunque con un deje de tristeza cuando dijo mejor amiga.

-entonces prometo hacerte los mejores seis meces de tu vida-dijo temari mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-oye, estas bien- preguntó esta vez shikamaru preocupado mientras abrasaba fuertemente a temari.

Temari se limito a abrasar mas fuerte a shikamaru y susurrar- tengo miedo- y empezó a sollozar mientras su temblor aumentaba.

-de que tienes miedo- dijo shikamaru mientas sentía como un nudo se hacía en su garganta al ver a su amiga así.

-tengo miedo de perderte, de que te olvides de mi- susurro con voz llorosa para luego empezar a derramar lagrimas sobre el hombro de shikamaru,- tengo miedo de que te encuentres otra amiga y la conviertas en tu mejor amiga y que me reemplaces-.

-de eso tienes miedo- se burlo shikamaru y soltó una pequeña risa.

- de que te ríes- pregunto temari con un tono de enojo creciente.

- de que pienses que voy a reemplazarte, eres mi mejor amiga, puede que si conozca a otra chica-dijo shikamaru y el corazón de temari se estrujo dentro de su pecho; temari apretó mas fuerte a shikamaru al escucharlo decir eso pero el al instante añadió- pero jamás ni nunca podría ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón, tu eres muy importante para mí y ninguna cualquiera podría llegar ni a los talones de mi temari- termino de añadir shikamaru mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo de temari.

-¿me lo prometes?- dijo en un susurro mientras las lágrimas se reducían.

-te lo prometo, temari mírame- dijo tomándole de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos- tu eres muy importante y siempre tendrás un lugar fijo en mi corazón-dijo atrayendo la mano de temari hacia su corazón.

-siempre es mucho tiempo- dijo temari apretando su mano sobre el pecho de él.

-contigo mi "siempre" no seria suficiente- dijo shikamaru poniendo su mano sobre la de temari.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo y en respuesta al comentario de magDiz si se que es un poco raro el cambio de edades pero es para darle un aire diferente al de siempre, quizás este capitulo sea como de relleno pero les prometo que el otro traerá sus cositas bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.

Capitulo 2

-tus padres no saben que estoy aquí…verdad-dijo shikamaru acostado sobre la cama de temari mientras miraba a la chica costada sobre su pecho- podrían pensar mal- dijo apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

-que acaso te de miedo que te viole- dijo temari riendo mientras hacía círculos en el abdomen de él.

- no seas problemática- dijo shikamaru mientras reía suavemente-entrar por tu ventana en la noche y luego estar acostado aquí contigo, no es exactamente bien visto por los padres y además está en contra de mis principios- sonrió y empezó a pasar rápidamente la mano por el pelo de ella y a despeinarla.

- no creo que tus principios se apliquen a mi- dijo temari sonriendo orgullosa- oye no me despeines no sabes lo que cuesta peinarse luego- dándole un "suave" golpe en la mano.

-awww- medio shikamaru bostezando- tengo sueño ven a dormir conmigo- dijo al ver como temari se paraba de la cama- anda, di que si-.

- son las nueve de la noche y tienes sueño- se rio temari- bueno, te acompaño pero no tengo sueño- dijo subiéndose a la cama-.

- pero yo sí, así que dame cariño como a los gatos de los ricos- dijo shikamaru imitando a un gato ronroneando.

-te daré cariño solo si dejas de hacer así- dijo temari subiendo al borde de la cama y sentándose estirando las piernas- ven acuéstate aquí gato de millonario- señalando sus piernas.

- mala, que acaso no te gusta mi imitación de gato- dijo shikamaru acostándose sobre las piernas de temari.

-si soy sincera no- soltándole la cola a shikamaru- no me gustan los gatos-.

- te dan alergia, cierto- dijo cerrando los ojos por el contacto.

-exacto- dijo temari peinando con los dedos el pelo de él.

- duerme ya problemática- dijo shikamaru poniéndose cómodo sobre las piernas de temari.

-descansa vago- besando la frente de shikamaru.

* * *

- oye no crees que es muy tarde para que estés en mi casa- dijo shikamaru después de haber pasado toda la lluviosa tarde en casa de él viendo películas.

- no lo creo, mis padres nunca están en casa, siempre andan en viajes de negocios- dijo temari irónica- aunque no me importa, me prestas una de tus camisas son mas calentitas-dijo temari sonriendo.

-bueno-dijo dándole la camisa- por mí no hay problema en llevarte a tu casa y quedarnos ahí esta mañana ya que si te duermes sería muy problemático llevarte- dijo burlonamente.

- date la vuelta- dijo temari girando los dedos, pero como el no giro se puso la camisa de él sobre la de ella- en realidad no importa, tengo mucha flojera de caminar así que me quieres llevar tendrías que llevarme alzada- se encogió de hombros- pervertido- le tiro una almohada.

- de verdad eres problemática- dijo shikamaru cargando de improviso a temari- tu dijiste alzada- alzándose de hombros y saliendo de la casa.

- no lo decía tan literal, aunque debo admitir que prefiero este tipo de transporte que caminar- se rio suavemente temari y luego apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de él.

- te quiero temari- susurro shikamaru para que temari no lo escuchara.


	3. Chapter 3

CAAPITULO NUEVO! respondiendo al comentario de MagDiz si esa parte me gusto mucho, siento que quedo muy tierna .3

este capitulo va dedicado a MagDiz y Mitchel, gracias a ellas por comentar

ahora si a leer!

* * *

Capitulo 3

-despierta problemática- dijo shikamaru parado en la puerta de la casa de temari,- vamos despierta-.

- no quiero… ir al colegio- dijo temari entre balbuceos- dame cinco minutos mas- dijo acomodándose mejor en la espalda de shikamaru.

Ya sé que hare pensó shikamaru temari levántate que hay un gato en tu espalda-dijo shikamaru seguro de que eso la levantaría.

-¡QUEEE! Gato… ¿Dónde?-grito temari bajándose rápidamente de la espalda de shikamaru- no había ningún gato cierto-.

-en realidad no-respondió shikamaru aunque al instante se arrepintió al ver la alarmante vena que sobresalía de la frente de ella,- temari… yo no…-trató de decir shikamaru aunque en su lugar solo pudo soltar una risita nerviosa.

-cállate, si sabes que no me gustan los gatos entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?-dijo temari tapándose la cara con las manos y sollozando.

-perdóname, si soy un idiota por asustarte, perdóname tema, lo siento- dijo shikamaru verdaderamente arrepentido- que te parece si lo mejoramos con una película y un chocolate-sonrió sabiendo que no podría resistirse.

-¿caliente?-pregunto temari ocultando una sonrisa.

-caliente- aseguró shikamaru esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

-pero llévame alzada, no quiero caminar- dijo sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

-como la princesa ordene-canturreo divertido shikamaru aunque no la alzo exactamente como una princesa mejor dicho como un saco de papas.

-oyeee- dijo temari riendo.

- necesito que saques las llaves, yo tengo las dos manos ocupadas cargándote-dijo tranquilamente agarrando con una mano la cintura de ella y con la otra las piernas.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto temari temiéndose la respuesta-.

-en el bolsillo trasero-dijeron los dos al unísono luego ambos rieron.

Eres un pervertido shikamaru Nara- dijo temari divertida y a la vez sacando las llaves del bolsillo.

-muchas chicas en el colegio estarían celosas de ti en este instante- se rio shikamaru cogiendo las llaves y abriendo la puerta.

- muchas chicas están celosas de mi-escupió temari con desprecio.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto verdaderamente sorprendido-pues deben estarlo ya que tu eres la única que ocupara mi corazón siempre-confeso shikamaru, al momento de notar lo que dijo se sonrojo y rezo a kami para que no lo notara.

-lo sé y tu igual vago aunque a veces pueden llegar a ser muy molestas- resopló temari.

-¿te han hecho algo?- pregunto preocupado- si es así dímelo, si-.

-crees que ellas podrían hacerme algo-sonrió orgullosa-mi chocolate caliente no se va a hacer solo, que estas esperando-dijo temari tronando los dedos.

-como usted diga, mandona- susurro shikamaru por lo bajo.

-¡¿cómo me llamaste!?- pregunto enojada temari.

Algunos minutos y algunos objetos lanzados después…

-oye shika-dijo temari sentada en el sillón con la cabeza de shikamaru apoyada en sus piernas y con una taza con chocolate caliente en sus manos.

-que paso tema- preguntó curioso levantando la vista hacia ella.

-que piensas estudiar en la universidad-pregunto temari aunque tenía la vista muy lejos de donde su cuerpo estaba.

-es muy problemático pero quizá me haga un pensador ¿Tu qué crees?- dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa de lado.

- serás idiota- hablo en serio- dijo temari dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-tsk mujer porque me golpeas-dijo shikamaru sobándose la cabeza por el golpe,- no lo sé, quizás me haga pediatra-.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber temari.

-primero porque son niños con menos problemáticos que las mujeres y los niños me recuerdan a los venados pequeños y siento una necesidad de protegerlos, de curarlos, y no te burles ni me llames bebe llorón- dijo shikamaru sentándose derecho en el sofá.

-¿necesidad?- dijo divertida

-de alguna forma ciento esa necesidad, no me digas que ya estas pensando en que quieres estudiar-. Dijo molesto shikamaru.

-en realidad ya lo había pensado, quiero ser cardióloga-dijo orgullosa temari.

-así ¿Por qué?- dijo shikamaru imitando a temari.

-porque me parece un órgano muy importante y necesario, no me refiero a esas cursilerías del amor y todas esas idioteces del verdadero y único amor-dijo adivinando los pensamientos de shikamaru.

-cuando encuentres al chico que te complemente y te haga feliz con solo una mirada, que te haga suspirar, ese día cambiaras de parecer-dijo shikamaru cerrando los ojos y acomodándose de nuevo en las piernas de temari.

- eres un romántico empedernido pero tu bien sabes que yo no creo en eso y que creo que las personas se casan por diferentes necesidades.

- ya lo veremos tema, ya lo veremos- dijo shikamaru rindiéndose ante el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

nuevo capitulo! si, yo se que he tardado vaios dias, lo siento es que me quede a dormir con unas primas y son revoltosas, etc... asi que no puede escribir pero ya a aqui lo tengo.

al final siento que si escribia la visista quedaria muuuuy largo, entonces quiero que me digan si quedo incompleto o no, y si creen que quedo incompleto me dicen y yo lo arreglo lo mas pronto que pueda. BYE!

a leer!

* * *

Capitulo 4.

-ven acá shikamaru- dijo temari escondida entre las plantas del jardín.

-que pasa temari- dijo shikamaru igualmente escondido detrás de la casa del perro.

-tengo algo para ti-dijo divertida temari con un globo rojo lleno de agua en las manos.

Shikamaru corrió silenciosamente hasta quedar detrás de temari y luego dijo- acaso será un globo rojo lleno de agua-.

-¡pero que…!- grito temari sintiendo como el agua se escurría desde su pelo hasta el final de su blusa.

-SORPRESA-dijo riendo shikamaru aunque al instante se arrepintió al ver como temari se acercaba rápidamente con el globo en la mano.

-te has equivocado shikamaru nara- dijo temari sonriendo malévolamente.

-temari, no-dijo shikamaru retrocediendo.

-ah no, nada de eso-dijo temari riendo mientras se acercaba los pasos que shikamaru retrocedia,-aquí tie…-pero no pudo terminar la oración.

-no inventes, yo no me quiero mojar- dijo shikamaru alzando a temari, agarrándola de la cintura y luego salió corriendo hasta el borde de la piscina.

-NO, NO shikamaru, ni lo pienses-dijo temari pero al instante el globo cayó de las manos de temari, reventándose contra el suelo, mojando así los pies de shikamaru.

-oh temari acabas de cometer un grave error así que te tendré que tirar a la piscina-dijo shikamaru negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

-pero no fue mi culpa- chillo temari tratando de bajarse.

-¡UNO!-grito shikamaru para asustar a temari.

-NOOO- Grito desesperada temari.

-¡DOS!-

-¡NO SHIKAMARU BAJAME!-

-¡DOS Y MEDIO!-

-SHIKAMARU NARA BAJAME O TE ARREPENTIRAS PARA SIEMPRE-

-Y ¡TRES!-

-NOOOOO-gritó temari logrando zafarse en el último momento,- JA- JA-JA GANÉ-dijo riendo y señalando la cara aburrida de shikamaru.

-eso crees tú- dijo shikamaru con autosuficiencia.

-a que te refieres- preguntó extrañada temari.

-a esto- dijo riendo shikamaru mientras la agarraba de la cintura y tirándola a la piscina, con éxito.

-AGHHH shika no se…nadar- dijo temari chapoteando con las manos y con todo el cuerpo debajo del agua,-auxilio- dijo saliendo por aire y volviendo a entrar.

-¡TEMARI!-grito shikamaru quitándose la camisa y los zapatos para tirarse al agua.

-jajajaja caíste-dijo temari cuando salía del agua.

-no crees que eso ya es un cliché- dijo shikamaru recuperando su cara de aburrimiento aunque con todo el cuerpo mojado y con el pelo pegado a la cara.

-y aun así caíste, touche*- dijo sonriendo ganadora.

-mendokuse- respondio rascándose la nuca.

-vayamos adentro, quizás ahí tenga algo de ropa vieja de kankuro que te pueda servir-respondio temari.

-vamos-dijo shikamaru caminando detrás de temari.

Dos días después….en la casa de shikamaru.

Un tono…

Dos tonos….

Tres tonos….

-¿hola, shika?- dijo temari a un lado del teléfono con la voz ronca.

-¿Qué paso tema?- dijo shikamaru al otro lado de la línea sentado al frente de su madre.

-¿vendras a mi casa?- pregunto temari y luego empezó a toser.

-supongo que en un rato, ¿Por qué? Que ocupas- dijo shikamaru preocupado haciendo señas con las manos a su madre de que esperara en silencio.

-es que estoy enferma y necesito que me traigas una acetaminofén** y una cataflam***podrias- dijo con una voz de niña pequeña.

-claro nos vemos- se despidió shikamaru.

-gracias shika, te quiero mucho- y colgó.

- yo también tema y no sabes cuánto-dijo sonrojado aunque ya había colgado.

-y bien, que sucedió shikamaru- pregunto preocupada yoshino viendo el notorio sonrojo de su hijo.

-emmm no nada que temari está enferma y necesita que le lleve unas pastillas-dijo shikamaru cogiendo el abrigo, las llaves y la billetera.

-nada de eso shikamaru, tu vas a ir y vas a traer a temari para que yo la cuide como debe de ser- dijo yoshino con un tono de voz firme.

-pero temari…-trato de decir shikamaru.

-nada de peros shikamaru , vas por ella ya mismo-dijo yoshino empujando su hijo hacia la puerta.

-mendokuse, porque lo haces-pregunto shikamaru en la puerta.

-porque me preocupo por la chica que te gusta- respondió yoshino con una sonrisa maternal.

*Touché, utilizado en esgrima para decir tocado y por lo tanto fuera de combate, se pasó al lenguaje coloquial con similar significado, Tocado, en el sentido de "me dejas fuera de combate", cuando das en la tecla en una discusión por ejemplo y el otro queda sin argumento para seguir discutiendo.

**El acetaminofén o Paracetamol es un analgésico, antiinflamatorio y antipirético de venta libre. Se utiliza comúnmente para el alivio de dolores de cabeza, y otros dolores menores, y es un ingrediente importante en numerosos remedios contra la gripe.

*** Bueno no encontré nada que especificara bien pero yo lo uso para el dolor de cuerpo, fiebre, cabeza, garganta y mocos.


	5. Chapter 5

siiii capitulo nuevo! se que me he tardado pero es que ya mis vacaciones terminaron :( asi que ahora publicare un capitulo o dos (ojala) oor semana...

* * *

Capitulo 5.

-pasa shikamaru- dijo temari abriéndole la puerta a shikamaru.

-gracias tema, sabes está lloviendo- dijo shikamaru cerrando la puerta y la sombrilla.

-yo diría que mas bien es un diluvio- bromeo temari aunque sin una pizca de humor.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?-pregunto esperando que ella se alegrara o hiciera alguna mueca.

-claro, ya sabes donde están, iré a hacer chocolate-declaro temari dejando a shikamaru con un mal sabor de boca.

-bueno- entro al cuarto de ella y busco en la gaveta donde tenía las películas,-oye Temi, que te parece si vemos a tres metros sobre el cielo con tu amor Mario casas- dijo shikamaru con sonora envidia al decir amor.

-está bien y hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas Temi- entro temari al cuarto con solo un blusón que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo- solo la hacías cuando tenias que hablar de algo personal o importante… hace com años-.

-supongo que Temi es perfecto, además quiero hablarte de algo-shikamaru se sonrojo al ver la única prenda que llevaba la chica.

-te gusta una chica, es eso ¿verdad?- preguntó recuperando el brillo en los ojos, el cual shikamaru había notado desaparecido.

-¿¡eh!?... si claro, es eso-aseguro shikamaru y al momento su sonrojo se hizo más notorio… "¿se abra dado cuenta?"Pensó asustado shikamaru.

-ya está el chocolate-el brillo anterior de temari se desaprecio y fue reemplazada por un reflejo de... ¿dolor? quizás pero shikamaru no tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo ya que temari ya se había ido del cuarto.

-mendokuse-susurro shikamaru metiendo la película y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina aunque lo primero que vio no sería jamás ni nunca lo que él esperaba ver.

Temari estaba de pie en la cocina, con las manos en el rostro y estaba… ¡llorando! El podría imaginarla haciendo cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿oye temari estas bien?-

-¿Qué si estoy bien?-pregunto extrañada-ah, te refieres a lo de antes-, shikamaru asintió con la cabeza.

-si… es que bueno estoy en esos días, tu sabes, y me pongo sensible y como me dijiste que te gustaba una chica- expreso temari con todo el dolor del mal porque ella sabia la verdad, era que lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón, y ahora él nunca lo sabría porque él quería a alguien más,- y pues me puse muy feliz-dijo con unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse próximamente de sus ojos.

-problemática, nunca las entenderé a ustedes las mujeres-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios aunque por dentro pensaba… "si supieras que esa chica eres tú".

-además también estoy triste porque entraras a la universidad en dos meces y medio-dijo temari derramando las lagrimas.

-no estoy tan seguro- susurro inaudiblemente para abrazar a temari, para darle su calor, para poder decirle que la amaba sin hablar, la abrazaba queriendo darle las fuerzas que él ya no tenía.

* * *

pongo esta nota final porque ya pasaron tres meces y medio, yo se que diran pero porque! pero es por una razon, si me pongo ha escribir algo de todos los dias pues se alargaria mucho y seria mucho relleno (y todos odiamos el relleno) asi que brinque en el tiempo, pero tranquilas si queda algo sin explicacion,lo haré en flashbacks... asi que sin mas, hasta el proximo capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 parte 1

sumimasen! Perdón se que debí actualizar hace unos días pero no había tenido tiempo pero sin mas aquí está el capitulo.

* * *

-shikamaru ven acá-gritó la gran matriarca de la familia Nara, Yoshino, desde la cocina.

-shhh hagamos como si no la hubiéramos escuchado- susurró shikamaru en el oído de temari.

-pero deberías bajar, tú bien conoces el carácter de tu madre-respondió temari igual en un susurro.

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de shikamaru, acostados en su cama y con temari acostada en su pecho mientras él tenía un brazo detrás del cuello de ella, acariciándole suavemente el brazo.

-me da más miedo tú y tu carácter-le confesó entre sonrisas shikamaru.

-¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR SHIKAMARU NARA!?-gritó furiosa temari sentándose en la cama.

-emmm… etto- balbuceo shikamaru con miedo al ver la furiosa mirada.

-¡te escuche Shikamaru Nara así que baja ahora mismo o iré por ti!-gritó enfurecida la gran Yoshino.

-¡ya mismo bajo!-salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre.

"tsk… mujeres problemáticas algún día alguna de las dos me matara o puede que hagan una alianza y me maten juntas" una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de shikamaru al pensar en su madre y temari aliada su contra.

-hasta que por fin bajas- dijo Yoshino sacando a shikamaru de sus pensamientos.

-si es que… temari estaba a punto de matarme-respondió tranquilamente.

-temari…eh…-murmuro para sí misma- bueno no importa voy a salir con la mama de Ino y Chouji, tu papa está dormido trata de no despertarlo y por cierto necesito que compres unas cosas en el supermercado-dijo Yoshino entregándole la "pequeña" lista a shikamaru- y si quieres puedes comprarle algo, aquí hay algo de dinero extra-dijo entregándole algunas monedas.

-¿comprarle?-pregunto extrañado shikamaru.

-claro, puedes comprarle algo lindo o puedes usar tu cerebro y hacer algo lindo y que te haga ganar puntos con ella- dijo Yoshino con una gran sonrisa.

-ahhhh…-fue lo único que pudo responder, cuando entendió lo que su madre quería decir-gracias mama- la abrazo tomando por sorpresa a Yoshino- y como lo averiguaste- susurró al oído de su madre.

Yoshino le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo- porque noto como la miras soy tu madre además mi esposo, mi hijo y mi nueras son muy inteligentes, no me puedo quedar atrás- se soltó del abrazo de su hijo- ahora si me voy- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y salió.

Shikamaru luego de que su madre se fue, subió a su cuarto y encontró a temari mirando la televisión muy cómodamente en su cama así que salió corriendo y se tiro encima de temari.

-puaaaaaaj shika… no… respiro- medio dijo temari tratando de quitarse de encima a shikamaru pero era muy pesado para ella.

-perdón temi- dijo parándose- mi madre dice que debemos ir a comprar algo al supermercado- dijo recuperando su cara de aburrimiento.

-claro…solo espero que su carácter no se vuelva como el mío- gruño con sarcasmo recordando el comentario de shikamaru.

-ya perdóname temi- shikamaru acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de temari, ella solo se sonrojo por el contacto y al instante abrazo a shikamaru, él solo le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo- creo que deberíamos irnos ya- ella solo asintió y se separo de él.

* * *

De camino hacia el supermercado temari y shikamaru pasaron frente a una pizzería que tenia expuestas las pizzas en una vitrina, temari paro de caminar para quedarse embelesada mirando las pizzas que debajo de esa luz se veían aun mas deliciosas.

-shikamaru compremos una pizza- pidió temari jalando a shikamaru hacia ella para que también viera las pizzas.

-temari no tenemos tiempo- dijo impaciente llevándose a temari de la pizzería.

-entonces yo hablare con tu madre y le diré porque llegamos tarde- respondió devolviéndose hacia la pizzería.

En ese momento el cerebro de shikamaru hizo clic "si le decía a su madre que no la había complacido a su "nuera" y le gritaría un rato, aunque realmente quería complacerla pero a la vez quería ganar puntos.

-no… esas pizzas casi no traen nada porque mejor no compramos los ingredientes y hacemos una combinada- propuso shikamaru esperando que la distrajera.

-si por fin usaste ese cerebro- sonrió y empezó a caminar para llegar pronto al supermercado.

-claro…-sonrió orgulloso- oye yo ya lo había usado- sonó ofendido.

-te estás volviendo lento- se burlo temari de shikamaru.

-eso ni en tus sueños-sonrió victorioso.

* * *

siento tener que partir el capitulo en dos partes pero es que si no iba a quedar muy largo y no... entonces espero subir pronto la segunda parte

besos!


	7. Chapter 7

no tengo escusa para mi ausencia pero aqui tengo el siguiente capitulo y diganme si tengo algun error ortografico ya que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo sin mas...

a leer!

-temari me hiciste pasar una vergüenza- dijo shikamaru dándole paso a temari para que entrara primero.

-es que tu no querías comprarme todos los ingredientes para la pizza- alego temari haciendo un terrible puchero.

-haber temari no tenia tanto dinero como para comprar todos los ingredientes que tú querías- se quejaba tranquilamente shikamaru colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

"como iba a tener dinero si exprimí mi billetera para comprarte eso que tanto querías" pensaba shikamaru mirando como en la verde mirada de temari se realizaba una intrincada revuelta sobre cómo se usaba el horno de la cocina.

-shika como se prende el horno-pregunto temari con el ceño fruncido como lo hacía siempre que pensaba en algo.

-para que quieres prenderlo si todavía no has preparado la pizza- se quejo shikamaru sentándose para ver a temari trabajar.

-ah no nada de eso tu vendrás y me ayudaras a prepararla- temari se dirigió hacia shikamaru y lo agarro de la oreja luego lo jalo y lo soltó cuando ya estaban en la cocina.

.aucchhhh…. temi eso duele- decía shikamaru poniéndose agua en la ahora roja y caliente oreja.

-esa es la intención y ven empieza a rayar el queso- dicto temari con un tono que no dejo espacio para discutir.

Temari se puso el delantal de su madre, shikamaru se puso a rayar el queso en silencio observando silenciosamente a temari; shikamaru conocía muy bien a temari, conocía sus gestos, su forma de ser, su personalidad y ahora mismo estaba observándola y a simple vista podía saber que debía estar pensando en algo muy serio.

-¿estás bien problemática?- pregunto shikamaru cansado de tratar de descifrarla.

-mmmm... si claro estoy bien- murmuro un poco distraída temari mientras seguía amasando la masa para hacer el pan de la pizza.

-si claro-pensó shikamaru mientras cogía un puño de harina y lo soltaba en el pelo de temari.

-¡qué diablos hiciste! Sabes lo que acabas de hacerle a mi cabello- grito temari con toda su furia saliendo por todos los poros de la piel.

.-p-pe-perdón… y-yo –balbuceaba shikamaru tratando de buscar una salida.

Aunque no tuvo muchas posibilidades ya que temari agarro un puño de harina y lo sopló todo en la cara de shikamaru quedando así como un mimo.

-jajajajaja casi te haces pipi- reía estruendosamente temari; pero shikamaru le devolvió el favor llenándole toda la cara de harina a temari, shikamaru solo reía.

-pffff ahora sí que te la ganaste Nara- gruño agarrando un huevo y estrellándolo contra la cabeza de él.

-¡¿que fue eso!? El huevo es para los cumpleaños-se quejaba shikamaru quitándose un poco de cascara de la cabeza.

-y desde cuando yo sigo las reglas-dijo temari llenando un vaso de agua y acercándose a shikamaru.

-eso del agua ya lo habíamos hecho- murmuraba sudando la gota gorda.

- shikamaru puedo hablar contigo- interrumpió el padre de shikamaru, Shikaku Nara.

-claro papa ya mismo voy- respondió shikamaru al ver la mirada de temari que decía "es solo una pausa esto no ha terminado".

-shikamaru vamos a tu habitación-.

Ambos Nara se dirigieron al cuarto de shikamaru mientras que temari limpiaba un poco el desorden que habían hecho en la cocina.

Ya en el cuarto de shikamaru.

-veo que lo estas disfrutando- decía tranquilamente Shikaku.

-claro, disfruto mucho ver la cara de enojo de temari cuando le tiro harina. Decía shikamaru entre risas pero luego al ver la cara de seriedad de su padre se quedo callado.

-shikamaru hijo, tu bien sabes que la familia Nara es muy amiga de la familia Yamanaka y Akimichi, cierto además de que soy muy amigo de Inoichi y Choza-.

-por supuesto que lo sé, me he criado junto con Chouji e Ino, además de que Chouji es m mejor amigo- dijo shikamaru mientras su rostro se volvía serio.

-shikamaru yo… necesito pedirte un favor-decía Shikaku apretando el puente de su nariz.

-¿Qué sucede papa?-pregunto preocupado.

-es que tu sabes cómo es Ino de coqueta y siempre en busca de novio e Inoichi está muy preocupado de que por estar tan urgida valla y se meta con cualquiera-.

Temari había terminado de recoger toda con la escoba pero necesitaba la pala para botarlo pero no sabía dónde estaba, así que subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de shikamaru y justo antes de abrir la puerta escucho a shikamaru hablar.

-si estoy entendiendo buen lo que me dices, me estas pidiendo que salga con Ino solo para que no cometa una locura-.

Temari al escuchar eso tapó su boca para evitar sollozar, ella iba a salir corriendo y hacer que no lo había escuchado pero su cuerpo no le respondía y gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-si pero solo seria por un tiempo hasta que ella recapacite y se olvide de eso-decía Shikaku.

-con gusto lo haría-

Y ahí temari sintió como su corazón se partía en dos.

-Pero sol que hay un problema-continuo shikamaru.

-que pasa shikamaru- pregunto extrañado Shikaku.

-es que yo amo a temari- soltó un suspiro shikamaru.

Temari al escuchar la ultima oración cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, lo que hizo que el ruido alertara a Shikaku y a shikamaru, este último se paro rápidamente y abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a temari de rodillas en el suelo.

-te…ma...ri-.


End file.
